galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazarth
Hazarth was a Fearless Bounty Hunter that was fearless,unforgivable and dangerous.He was born on Mandalore and was raised on its neighbouring moon of Concordia. Hazarth was required by the Death Watch to join them, Hazarth accepted and was told to kidnap someone. He decided to kidnap Ajjarah, when he did he blinded her and carried her away to his own home. Hazarth made Ajjarah his own sex slave. Hazarth was a mean, and a harsh leader when Death watch was strong, he shot his mother because he didn't want to lose him. Hazarth then spent 4 years in a republic prison for killing his eldery grandmother and his father, he did not regret shooting dead his parents because he didn't love them anymore. Hazarth was on the verge of killing everyone he had ever loved as a child, he did manage to kill everyone he had loved as a kid even his best friend. Hazarth was arrested again and sentenced to 20 years in a republic prison in a maximum security part of the prison. In the 14th year in prison Hazarth lost his sanity and started to set out attacks for when he got out,he had planned to kill Alejandro Joesph for betraying him as a kid. Hazarth was releashed another 5 years later wanting revenge anywhere he could find it. Hazarth caught the eye of Count Dooku who hired him on many occassions to wipe out his enemies. Hazarth was the enemy of eveyone even his employers. He was never to be trusted. Off the radar After many years Hazarth went off the radar and couldn't even be found. Not even clone intel units could find him. It was believed he was killed during one of his missions. It was believed that Hazarth's spirit would come back and attack all the attackers that tried to take over him. Many even thought his disapearance was a rouse to get revenge for the people who attacked him verbally and mentally. The truth was Hazarth attacked the people who tried to make him a worse person. Hazarth was attacking them with poison a dangerous one. Back from somewhere Hazarth then stepped back on Mandalore. Clone Intel officers don't know how he came back. "I am back!" said Hazarth to his men. "Hazarth! Is that really you!" "No..Its my grandma. Idiot.." Hazarth then pushed his son out of his chair. "You didn't even bother tryna find me." Hazarth cocked his gun and shot his own son. "I was under guard. I was attacked trying to get back home! I spent 3 years trying to escape. It finally worked! I was untraceable because they broke my tracer. Yeah I found a way to get back here. Now you either don't follow me any more get out of here. Make up your mind.." Hazarth then claimed his rightful place as the leader. Taking over Clan illcom When Hazarth ruled Mandalore did he take the first step to The Clan Illcom. When he walked in to the hall he just pushed Jace Illcom out of the royal chair and shot him in the head. Then he said: "Now it's my turn to rule the galaxy! Someone that has a problem with that?". no one answered, the just saluted. Hazarth called in his slave Ajjarah and saw how she was suffering, then he laughed and took a seat in the royal chair. He renamed the Clan, Clan Hazarth. Hazarth smirked and held his head up high. "I reclaim ths throne as mine! Hazarth!" Hazath walked and sat back on his priced possession. Throne overload During his return to the throne of his former Clan, Hazarth had a meeting with his Clan to say he was in power until the end. He told everyone, "You're with me or you're against me. I want true soldiers who will follow me into hell and back. I want people who I can trust no matter what. Even if I disappear again, you will remain loyal. I was missing now I have returned. I will always be around no matter what. I was always wanting to come back from the death. It makes someone want to grip reality." It was named as the 'Throne overload', because of how many people took over when Hazarth was missing. "It's a realitiy and not much. else." Death on Mandalore As a dinner was called for Hazarth to make it he was said to his closet and most trustworthy friend "I won't be able to make it. I've either gone on a mission or I have been killed." Hazarth was later found dead, naked in his closet. Hazarth was later buried and remembered.